


Awkward Conversation

by sugarby



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarby/pseuds/sugarby
Summary: Vergil left behind his book, claiming he'd come back for it and V's still here, though not even he himself expected to be.Kyrie says it's 'a blessing in disguise' and if she's right then this is probably it: the two of them sitting in a pop-coloured diner at a table for two where the employees are on skates.Nero wonders if he never woke up from his coma and this all just a screwed up fantasy.(OR after defeating Urizen, Nero and V have an awkward conversation).





	Awkward Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This shouldn't have been in my drafts for three days considering it's just a conversation but I've been ~~binging Jojo's Bizarre Adventure~~ indecisive about posting it at all. So I sat down and told myself to write it and walk away! It's done!

“I still can’t wrap my head around this shit.”

V hums across the rim of his teacup, mildly interested, mostly unsurprised. 

Nero sighs, the deflation of his shoulders in accompaniment.

There's  _a lot_  to take in after saving the world. 

Turns out it doesn't end with him getting the revenge he's been craving for the past month—kicking ass and taking back his arm, going back home to Kyrie to live a life as merry as he can.

It doesn't end with overdue recognition from the legendary demon hunter who's only berated him for most of the mission and it sure as hell doesn't end with a nice, big pay cheque for his part.

(He volunteered but still, a lot of demons bit the dust thanks to him and _excuse you, Dante_ , but half-assed recognition isn't gonna pay the bills and feed the orphans back home).

No, it ends with his arm growing back  _like a fucking lizard_.

It ends with Dante throwing himself in to hell along with his father—the mysterious absentee in his life since the church took him in with the blanket they lazily christened him after.

The unknown full of questions but no answers; the one responsible for giving earth  _a lot of grief_.

Nero's been after answers for a while, naturally, but it didn't look like he was getting any so he made his peace with it. He's scraped by on his own all this time anyway. Then it all came together messily; the defeat of Urizen lead to a flash of white, to Vergil standing like he'd never been just a distant memory and the past teenage angst rushed back to Nero.

Vergil left behind his book, claiming he'd _come back_ for it and V's still here, though not even he himself expected to be.

Kyrie says it's 'a blessing in disguise' and if she's right then _this_ is probably it: the two of them sitting in a pop-coloured diner at a table for two where the employees are on skates.

Nero wonders if he never woke up from his coma and this all just a screwed up fantasy.

He leans forward with his elbows on the table, "Well, you gonna enlighten me, Shakespeare?"

V sets down his cup and articulates in layman's terms, "Think of...an emotion. Imagine it's given a shape, a form, a human representation. That is what I am."

"But since when is that even a thing that can happen?!"

(He asks after  _growing an arm back)_.

"The Yamato separates—worlds, souls." Relationships too if he wants to go far enough and include the damaged bond between his dominating self and Dante—technically his brother as well. " _He_  believed he needed to be rid of the 'weakest' part of himself in order to obtain absolute strength."

"And what do you think?"

V's never been asked that before by anyone. He's wondered and never felt inclined to share with anyone until Trish practically cornered him when he was at his weakest, his most helpless and couldn't bother to pretend anymore.

"I believe he was in need of a different perspective. Strength can be found in numerous forms; he was obsessed with the one that garnered the most prominent results."

"Where does it come from? All that hunger for power."

"'Fear of losing power corrupts those who wield it and fear of the scourge of power corrupts those who are subject to it.'" V's answer is another recital, this one by an _Aung San Suu Kyi_  rather than William Blake.

Nero raises a brow, "Translation?"

"Lose a few times and you begin to seek the best way to ensure it doesn't happen again."

Nero nods and leans back in to his seat, taking it in. He can't completely blame anyone for wanting power, he's loathed the feeling of being useless, of never growing and reaching his full potential, but there are right ways and fucked up ways to go about it.

There are ways to go about a lot of things and, looking across the table, V chose the deceitful way by manipulating and withholding information.

Makes sense now.

"So. You're my father."

"Technically a part of him, but we no longer belong together."

“Sounds like a breakup.” Nero chuckles but stops when V doesn't. "C'mon, you gotta admit this is funny. In a  _fucked up_  way." at least he hopes it looks that way to someone besides himself so he doesn't have to feel guilty for sounding insensitive. "Did you know all this time? That we...he and I are...?"  
  
"I suspected your ties lied with Dante more so."  
  
"You thought I was _his son_?!"  
  
"You bear a strong resemblance."  
  
"Now  _that's offensive_."

A waitress rolls by on her skates to drop a menu on their table. 

Nero exaggerates his interest in the menu; though he really is hungry and could kill for anything that isn't the canned food Nico's been feeding him for the past month, he opts for mischief, humming and glazing over many dishes.

"Know what? I think I'll order a couple starters, three mains, some sides, and the fanciest dessert they've got here." It's not entirely for show though, being part demon enables him the appetite of a couple men.

"Do you  _genuinely_  intend to consume so much?"  
  
Nero shrugs, “I figure it's  _the least_  you can do considering. Missed birthdays and all that." He listens to V's long, heavy sigh and makes out an eye roll behind his long bangs. "Never even got a card."  
  
"Let me remind you that I was only recently 'born'."  
  
"Vergil's way older than that."  
  
"I'm not him."  
  
"What's the V stand for then?"  
  
V's lips thin and twist. "You're being petty."  
  
"I'll take it over being a deadbeat father so hungry for power he cut off his son's arm and still got his ass served."  
  
V sighs. This is too much; he fairs better fighting demons than trying to talk civilly with Nero. Hand blindly reaching around for his cane, "I need...a moment."  
  
"Right, cause it's all about _you_."  
  
"I'm not insinuating that."  
  
Nero bangs the table and things rattle, "Then act like you give a damn!"  
  
"Nero, I understand your anger but it's _misplaced_. I'm not Vergil and, quite frankly, every time you refer to me as that man I lose the last ends of my patience with you. People grow and change every day and I'm the living embodiment of the good that was still in him. If you could suspend your bitterness long enough, you'll realise that."

"Never heard you talk so much."  
  
"It needed to be said."  
  
"You scolded me like a parent."

The chair across moves back with a harsh scrape.  
  
" _Okay_." Nero, _pushing his luck_ , throws hands across the table desperately, suddenly aware how much he wants him to stay and throws his hands out in a plea, "I won't..." he promises steadily, eyes on V as he slowly sits back down. "Cut me some slack, it's _a lot_ to take in."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you...hate me?"  
  
"You've done nothing to earn that from me."  
  
"Except call you him."  
  
"I have his memories and some of his desire lingers in me on a comprehensive level, and that's where it ends."  
  
"So what are we?"  
  
"I don't know."

"Well, either way, couldn't hurt to fill the quota on poetry-loving goths."  
  
V smirks, "I assure you, I have a few more interests."

Nero smiles, "You'll have to tell me what they are sometime."

"Alright."  
  
"So...what are you gonna do now that you're your own person?"  
  
V looks out the window, watching the sun set on the city for today, "...I'll be figuring that out."


End file.
